BELLA CAN SING
by Justchillingandliving
Summary: BELLA CAN SING THE CULLENS FIND OUT A TALENT OF BELLA'S JUST SOME THINGS I JUST DID FOR FUN MY FRIEND DARED ME TOO AND LOOK OUT FOR THE NEW STORY I'M DOING WITH ShimmeringMoonlightTears SHIMMERINGMOONLIGHTTEARS


I ONLY ACCEPT POSITIVE REVIEWS THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES I CAN'T COME ON FANFICTION ALL THE TIME BUT I LOVE TO READ STORIES WHEN I DO

**bella's pov**

**i can't believe emmett's making me do this yet here i'm in the cullens livingroom being watched by 7 vampire eyes waiting for me to sing ok so here it goes hey cullens family i'm going to sing rehab by rihanna featuring justin timberlake so yeah like i said i'm going to sing with emmett and edward can you please piano and jasper can you please play guitar so here it goes (an my friemd dared me to do this story so here it goes its a onshot)**

Baby Baby

When we first met, I never felt something so strong

You were like my lover and my best friend

All wrapped into one with a ribbon on it

And all of a sudden you went and left

I didn't know how to follow

It's like a shock that spun me around

And now my heart's dead

I feel so empty and hollow

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to ya (to ya)

Don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do ya (do ya)?

It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back (Back, back, back)

And you are the one to blame

And now I feel like Oh

You're the reason why I'm thinking

I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more

I guess that's what i get for wishful thinking

Should've never let you enter my door

Next time you wanna go on and leave

I should just let you go on and do it (Do it, do it, do it)

'Cause now I'm using like I bleed

It's like I checked in to rehab

And baby, you're my disease

It's like I checked in to rehab

And baby, you're my disease

I've gotta check in to rehab

'Cause baby you're my disease

I've gotta check in to rehab

'Cause baby you're my disease

Damn, ain't it crazy when you're love swept

You'd do anything for the one you love

Cause anytime that you needed me, I'd be there

Its like you were my favorite drug

The only problem was that you was using me

In a different way than I was using you

But now that I know that it's not meant to be

You gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to ya (to ya)

Don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do ya? (oh)

It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back (Back, back, back, back)

And you are the one to blame

Cause now I feel like Oh (oh)

You're the reason why I'm thinking

I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more

I guess that's what i get for wishful thinking

Should've never let you enter my door (Enter my door)

Next time you wanna go on and leave

I should just let you go on and do it (Do it, do it, do it)

'Cause now I'm using like I bleed (Using like I bleed)

It's like I checked in to rehab (Oh)

And baby, you're my disease (You're my disease)

It's like I checked in to rehab

And baby, you're my disease

I've gotta check in to rehab (Oh)

'Cause baby you're my disease (You're my disease)

I've gotta check in to rehab

'Cause baby you're my disease

Oh - Oh

Now ladies gimme that..

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh

Oh Oh Ouh Oh

Now gimme that

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Now ladies gimme that..

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Now gimme that

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh

You're the reason why I'm thinking

I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more

I guess that's what i get for wishful thinking

Should've never let you enter my door

Next time you wanna go on and leave

I should just let you go on and do it (Do it, do it, do it)

'Cause now I'm using like I bleed

It's like I checked in to rehab (Oh)

And baby, you're my disease

It's like I checked in to rehab

And baby, you're my disease

I've gotta check in to rehab (Oh)

'Cause baby you're my disease

I've gotta check in to rehab

'Cause baby you're my disease

thank you

oh my god you sound beautiful rosalie said

wow i can't believe rosalie gave me a compliment

review please

review please

review please

review please

review please

review please

review please

review please

review please

review please


End file.
